


one dance

by Sagittarius59



Category: Marvel
Genre: Heartbreak, Irondad, Slow Dancing, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarius59/pseuds/Sagittarius59
Summary: peter gets stood up for the first time
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	one dance

^^ (highly _recoomned_ playing perfect right now)

i looked towards the horizon my feet dangling from the rooftop broken heart oh the irony of the the rain falling let me say its much much more painful in real life knowing i will never be good enough...i should have know anyways i swallowed the sob in my throat and looked down at the flowers in my hand 

"hey you" i jumped at the knew voice sighing

"hey tony"

"shes an assh*le" i laughed at that 

"tony" i scratched the back of my neck smiling but having no humor in it god hes just saying this to make me feel better such cliche things parents say to there kids when there upset

"i mean it really" at that a single tear fell from my eyes the first kiss i ever had...and the next day i get stood up for another guy ha i shook my head just park of parker luck i stared at the stars and almost laughed when a shooting star went bye

"kid if i knew you your probably having an internal battle with yourself"

"its my fault dad i just-i wasnt good enough i will never be good enough he's he's so much better then me im just messed up freak and its proven with this sticky shit that i do" i heard him walking next to me until he was behind me but i still didnt turn

"i should have known" i sighed dropping the flowers them falling down in petals 10 stories down

"kid..pete..peter turn around look at me" i sighed turning around and found when i saw him wearing a tux with a red rose in his pocket

"did you seriousl cut out a date with mom for this? god im so sory i didnt even know that i-"

"kid i didnt have a date" i furrowed my eye brows he smiled pulling me up with on hand walking me to the middle of the rooftop him putting one hand on my torso and took my hand to put it on his shoulder

"tony?"

"shhh dont say anything- hey fri play perfect" 

'i found a love for me...darling just dive right in and follow my lead'

and with that he started to sway slow dancing i looked at him questionably but all he said is

"if shes to blind to see infront of her then im stealing her dance plus its homecoming no?" he flipped me before slow dancing again

"you owe someone a dance and i'll gladly take it" i teared up that 

'you heart is all i own and in your eyes your hope in mine....'

i smiled nodding putting my other hand on his shoulder letting us both share the lead swaying through the night 

'now i know i have met an angle in person'

i looked up at him and saw him smiling fondly at me before twisting me and letting me land back in his arms we where half way through the song before he spoke up

"when you where 10 you gave me my first heart attack" he shook his head smiling

''i was eating dinner with pep 3 miles away from you this is the first time i let someone else take care of you, just for one night i trusted your uncle with you, 1 hour later i get a notification from friday saying your where flying on the ironman suit in the lab...with the broken suits" he shook his head

"i panicked so much that day i didnt hear anything but the pounding of my heart, i cant tell you how many scratched up buildings and signs i broke/scratched up, and rushed up to the lab but when i got there i saw the weirdest sight you weren't killed you weren't flying around on the suit destroying everything, you where sitting on top of one a broken suit one of the complex ones to fix from the major twist in wires when it got messed up hovering holding a wrench the first thing you told me when i saw the sight?" i whisphred not knowing where he was going with this

"i fixed it" i leane din slower putting my chin on his shoulder slowing tha pace

'i dont deserve this darling you look perfect tonight'

"you fixed it, and i was so in shock rhodey had to come down 3 floors to just confirm it but before the suit just landed you down saftley and you walked right up to me handing me the wrench and walked out like what you did was tottally normal 2 hours later im in the kitchen drinking still not understanding what just happened when i get another notification from friday saying 'your being attacked by a hobo' that was not normal right? im pretty sure it wasnt normal so freaked out letting my self freak out to what happened earlier so i land right behind you reading my repulser to balst him to hel and back...only it wasnt a hobo just som homeless guy with 10,000 dollars in his hand that i specifically remember you saving the entire year crying and hugging you when i asked what happened you said 'i fixed it'" he looked down at me smiling 

"pete you fix everything you touch, from a broken suit to a broken heart so when i heard because there was an ass that stood you up in homecoming i was so pissed because how can someone so smart so kind sweet genourous and honest be stood up?" he lifted my chine up from my shoulder and looked at me 

"then i got my answer when i landed there-dont worry i didnt say anything i was just watching the assh*le it turns out that-that was her brother" at that the sawying got faster he twisted me twice before letting me go and asking me to take his hand i smiled taking it again and continuing our pace i almost jumped though when there was the sound of thunder i looked up then at him but he just..ignored it

"pete she didnt mean to it was an assh*le move for her to leave without telling you but she wanted to leave with the guy as fast as possible because her dad was finally returning from california after 4 years, pete she didnt stand you up" i blinked at that new infromation and smiled heart sewing back together

"your too good for anyone to pass you up kid, your not a freak dont you ever say that because a freak wouldnt risk everything everyday saving people for teh right reason your better then all of us, your not 'good enough' your too good kid" i choked a sob at that that he let my chin back down but kept smiling down swaying left and right 

"and its her loss for not waiting i got the best dance tonight"

'barefoot on the grass listening to our favourite song...'

i smiled putting my chin back on the crook of his shoulder relaxing and finally cracking a smile breathing in the smell of the rain then saying something a should have said 6 years ago but had alot of trust issues after the incident with the whole 'hey look i was kidnapped by people then the hey look i found my son'

"i love you dad" at that he stopped swaying i furrowed my eyebrows and looked back up at him he was beaming with joy

"god it took you 6 years to realize that your so dramatic" i huffed 

"and you ruined the moment"


End file.
